Masked
by EarthToAnnabeth
Summary: Percy is the most popular boy in school. While Annabeth is the nerd of the school. But they both get invited to a masquerade party. What happens when they dance together? Does Percy fall for a girl he doesn't know? If he does how will he find her? Will Annabeth tell Percy its her? Or will an event tell Percy it was her?
1. Chapter 1

Masked

**Hey Guys! It Me MARVIN THE ONE THAT LIVES IN THE ASYLUM! Sorry That Was Off Topic. I Am Writing This SOLO YEAH! Can I Get A Fist Pump? No? Ok. Look Here Comes A Bunny! **

**( ) ( )**

**(^.^)**

**(")(")**

**Thats A Cute But Weird Bunny. OMG OMG HERE COMES A CAR! RUN BUNNY RUN! *Splash* NOOOOOOOOOO! **

**( )_**

**(x-x)**

**(")(")**

**Poor Bunny. Right I Am Getting Off Topic Lets Get To The Story.**

**TO INFINITY AND BEYOND! **

**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THE PERCY JACKSON SERIES**

** Summary**

** Percy is the most popular boy in school. While Annabeth is the nerd of the school. But they both get invited to a masquerade party. What happens when they dance together? Does Percy fall for a girl he doesn't know? If he does how will he find her? Will Annabeth tell Percy its her?**

**Chapter 1**

**Percy's P.O.V**

_**I'm An Angel With A Shot Gun Fighting 'Til The War's Won**__**I Don't Care Of Hea- (**_**A/N: This Song Is ****Angel With A Shotgun**** By: The Cab)**

I slammed my alarm off, almost breaking it _again_. I groaned as I slipped on my slippers. Today was the first day of Junior year. I got up after 5 minutes of laying on my bed. I opened my door which creaked and walked to the kitchen where my mom Sally was cooking Blue Pancakes. 3 minutes later there right in front of me were 10 pancakes flopped on each other looking tasty. I could of sworn I drooled a little.

After eating I showered for 30 minutes, half the time I was thinking of what to do today. After showering I put on some jeans and a sea green shirt. I tried to tame my messy raven black hair but it was no use.

I told my mom goodbye and grabbed the keys to my sea green Lamborghini aventador named Blackjack. I got this car as a birthday present from my dad. I drove about 5 miles until I got to Goode High. I was greated by my friends Grover,Jason, Frank, Leo, Travis, Connor, Ethan and Nico. All of us were the most popular guys in the school.

As I was walking to the office I bumped into someone and we both fell flat on the floor. I grabbed the books that dropped and returned them to the owner who was eye to eye with a gray eyed beauty.

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

_**When the days are cold**_

_** And the cards all fold**_

_** And the saints we see**_

_** Are all made of gold**_

_** When your dreams all fail**_

_** And the ones we hail**_

_** Are the worst of all**_

_** And the blood's run stale **_**(A/N: This Song Is ****Demons**** By: Imagine Dragons)**

I wake up with a smile on my face. Today was the first day of Junior year. I sung along with the music. When the song ended i turned my alarm off and went to shower. After showering I put on some jean shorts with a grey t-shirt that said **Wise**. I walked into the kitchen to see my two brothers Bobby and Matthew with there faces deep into the bowl of cereal. When they looked up they had milk all over there faces and bits of cereal. I laughed so hard my stomach hurt and tears filled my eyes. After a while I stopped and grabbed and apple and made my way to my new Silver Ninja Motorcycle. I know what your thinking, she must be rich, which makes her popular. But sadly no. I am rich but I don't take that as an advantage, also I am the opposite of popular I am the nerd of the school.

I saw people pointing fingers at me as I made my way to a parking space. I took off my helmet releasing my blond curls. I heard wolf whistles but just ignored them. I then made my way to my friends Piper, Hazel, Juniper, Katie, Silena, and Thalia. "Hey guys!" I said with excitement. They just looked at me confused and asked "Who are you?" I felt a sharp pain as they said that. I said in a quiet voice with tears threatening to fall out "Its me Annabeth." they looked like they were in shock, I waved my hand in front of there faces trying to get there attention. Silena was the first to speak "Annabeth? Its really you? You..well you looked beautiful!" I gave her a confused look "You sure because last time I check I was ugly. Also you guys remember me now right?" They nodded. We walked to the office while they were still in shock. But on the way there I bumped into someone. We we fell flat on our butt. My books were shattered everywhere. The person I bumped into helped me but when he returned my books I was face to face to a sea green eyed boy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! After a long while, I decided to update. **

**Now before I begin, this is BBJ! Unfortunately, Marvin is busy so she asked me to take over for this chapter.  
She told me what to write, so uh yeah.**

**If you don't like my writing style, compared to hers, just lemme know, I won't be offended.**

**fangirl12: You shall see this chapter!**

**So uh, yeah lets get started!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own POJ.**

* * *

_Previously..._

_But on the way there I bumped into fell flat on our butt. My books were shattered everywhere. The person I bumped into helped me, but when he returned my books, I was face to face to a sea-green eyed boy._

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

It was Percy Jackson. I had to bump in to the one and only Percy Jackson. I never got a clear view of his face, but dang. He was _hot._

"Sorry!" I apologized.

He just stared at me for like, 4 seconds. "Um... ugh- no it was my fault." He stammered weakly, looking at his feet.

I just smiled and walked away, and took a deep breath. Usually he would avoid me, because one time last year someone caught him talking to me, and people were making fun of him for talking to a "nerd" or a "loser." I never let it get to me, but sometimes I feel bad about it.

I saw the secretary put up a poster for the talent show in the halls. It said that sign ups are in the band room. I decided to do it during lunch, because class was just about to start. I looked at my schedule and It said that my homeroom was Mrs. Gheetson. I think she's nice, I'm not sure.

I looked around for room 106, and eventually found it. I walked in, not expecting to see what I saw.

**Percy's P.O.V**

I could have sworn I've seen her face before, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Sorry!" She said.

I just stood there like a freaking idiot for like 5 seconds. She was _really_ pretty. Tan skin, princess blonde curls, that was in a ponytail, with loose strands falling down her face.

But the thing that got me were her eyes. They were a stormy grey color, unlike other girls I've seen.

"Um... ugh- no it was my fault." I said. _Wow, smooth Perce!_

She smiled a simple yet cute smile and she just walked away. She didn't sway her hips like other girls. She didn't wear short clothes. She just had on shorts- more like capris.

I looked at my schedule and it said that my homeroom was Mrs. Gheetson. I walked in and sat down, next to Jason, cause apparently he was the only one of my friends that was in the same homeroom.

Mrs. Gheetson had grey hair that was in a bun, a black skirt, the ones that are knee- high, and a white sweater. Weird sense of style.

Suddenly the class quieted down randomly. They were looking at the door. It was that girl again. The guys were staring at her lower body. Perverts.

Some wolf whistled. I just stared at her face. She sat down next to Piper, I think thats her name. I could see Jason sneak glances at Piper. I smirked at him and he blushed.

"Okay!" Mrs. Gheetson said, smiling. I guess she wasn't too bad.

"I'm going to do attendence, so give me a signal when I call your name!"

She went on and on witht he names.

"Percy Jackson?"

"Here!" I said.

"Jason Grace?"

He was caught off track cause he was looking at Piper again. I nudged him.

He blushed. "Oh uh yeah... Here!"

"Piper Mclean?"

"Here!" She sang.

"Annabeth Chase?"

Wait she still goes here? huh.

"Here!" A voice said.

I turned around. It was that girl. What the freaking crap, how was that her!? Dayummmmm, she changed drastically.

All her pimples were gone, Her glasses were taken off. She was _hot._

Everyone stared at her in disbelief. I guess they were as shocked as much as I was.

I heard whispers. People pointed at her. She looked uncomfortable but just focused on her book. Her personality didn't change, just her face and body.

Oh and may I mention, She got much skinnier and developed somewhat muscles. She looked like she could easily beat someone up.

She glanced at me and met my eyes, green on grey. She blushed and looked back at her book.

-Line break, Change of time.-

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

By the time it was lunch time, I walked into the band room. People were already there. I stood in line.

The first girl was doing a one- woman show.

The second guy was doing dance moves.

The third guy was just randomly running around the stage.

And then it came to me.

I went to the Piano.

"Today, I am going to be singing Angel with a Shotgun, by the cab." I announced.

I put my fingers on the right keys. I was about to sing until a certain green- eyed boy walked in the room.

* * *

**Sup. Hope you liked this chapter, don't worry, Marvin will probably write the next chapter. I'm not entirely sure.**

**If you liked this chapter please review, how about if this story hits... 7 reviews and then she or I will update!**

**If you have any questions just leave them below, so uh... bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

Masked Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't been updating in a while! I have been a little bit busy but here's the story.**

**Percy's P.O.V**

I was half running half walking to the band room. You want to know why I was rushing? It's because the school voted me to be a judge. It's probably because they want my attention but probably because of my hawtness ;)*Pretends to wipe dust off shirt* I'm so hawt! Sorry I got distracted by my hawtness.

* * *

I was standing right in front of the band room door. I slowly opened the door hoping people wouldn't notice me. I failed. Everyone practically spun their head in a 360 degree turn like an owl. I didn't mind. My eyes were on a blond goddess named Annabeth Chese, wait it wasn't Chese, wasn't it like Chase or something right? Anyways her new name given to her by the nerds was _Aphrodite _which was given to her 3 hours ago.

* * *

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

"Today, I'm going to be sin-"

I got cut off by the _One And Only Percy Jackson. _I was annoyed, but didn't let it show. At least I know why all the girls wanted to audition.

* * *

I cleared my throat trying to get the people's attention, specially the drooling girls. "Like I said before I was interrupted" I glared at Percy " I am going to be singing _**Angel With A Shot gun**_ By: **The Cab.**" I placed my fingers on the piano key and began.

* * *

**Percy's P.O.V**

She likes **The Cab **too! She's just getting better and better. She even plays the piano!

* * *

She cleared her throat, then began.

(I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun,An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun..)

Get out your guns, battle's begun,  
are you a saint, or a sinner?  
If love's a fight, then I shall die,  
with my heart on a trigger.

They say before you start a war,  
you better know what you're fighting for.  
Well baby, you are all that I adore,  
if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.

I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
fighting 'til the war's won,  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.

Sometimes to win, you've got to sin,  
don't mean I'm not a believer.  
..and major Tom, will sing along.  
Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer.

They say before you start a war,  
you better know what you're fighting for.  
Well baby, you are all that I adore,  
if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.

I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
fighting 'til the war's won,  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.

ooooohhhhhhhh, ooooooohhhhh whoa whoa oooh whoa

I'm an angel with a shotgun..  
fighting 'til the war's won..  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back..

I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
fighting til' the war's won,  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
(I'm an angel with a shotgun)  
..and I, want to live, not just survive, tonight.  
(Live, not just survive)

..and I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight.

They say before you start a war,  
you better know what you're fighting for.  
Well baby, you are all that I adore,  
if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.

My jaw was literately on the floor. Her voice was so angelic. Maybe she was (Insert a Singer) under disguise! Everyone was silent for a second, then broke out into applause and cheer. I thought I saw her blush a little but maybe it was just my imagination.

* * *

This was the most boringest **(A/N: I know that this isn't a word)** hours of my life! Most of them were girls trying to get my attention. Out of all the audition Annabeth's was the best.

* * *

I was walking home to my apartment when I couldn't help but notice a blond sitting alone in Starbucks. I knew that it was Annabeth, so I fixed my shirt and started walking smoothly to Starbucks. I open the door and walked to the counter and ordered an Iced Tea. After what seemed like forever due to my ADHD, I got my Iced Tea. I then walked to Annbeth and asked " Can I sit here?"

* * *

**Hope you enjoy! If i get 20 reviews i'll update!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Why HELLOOOOO THERE EVERYONE! **

**Marvin here! **

**PSYCH! ITS BBJ! **

**So Marvin is in Georgia right now and she asked me to take over for this chapter.  
This won't happen that often even though its happened twice, she wont be in georgia forever so soon she will be writing instead of MEEEEE!**

**She gave me what to write this chapter about so what happened this chapter is all her idea, not mine!**

**Yeah, you could say I'm a loser D:**

**Oh and P.S: For all those faking it readers, Sorry I havent updated in like AGES! I've just not had inspiration so i have not been writing. I dont know If i should be continuing it so leave a review if I should or not!**

**Okay, *clears throat* Enough of my babbling. LETS GET TO dA STORy**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own POJ.**

* * *

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

Class went by in a blur. I was walking home and decided to drop by Starbucks to get a quick 'lil drink. I walked in and inhaled the sweet scent of Coffee.

"Hi, Can I have Iced Coffee?" I asked the lady at the counter.

"Sure hun!" The lady said. I awkwardly stood at the counter for a couple seconds and then she came back with the drink.

"Here 'ya go!" She said, handing me the drink. "That'll be $1.80." I handed her the a two bucks and gave me the change. I walked over to a round table with two seats and sat down while reading **Gone with the Wind, By Margaret Mitchell.** I sipped my coffee quietly and read silently.

Then a voice said, "Can I sit here?" I looked up from my book and eyed the person who said that. It was the one and only Percy Jackson. Great. GREAT GREAT GREAT.

"Ummm..." I stuttered,"Sure?"

He smiled, flashing his white teeth.

He sat down across from me and took a sip of his Iced Coffee.

"Um... Sorry if this sounds rude but what are you doing here?" I asked putting down my book.

He was currently on his phone playing flappy bird. Of course. Then the bird went down. "GOD DANG IT!" He said angrilly. Everyone looked at him.

"Uh sorry! Playing flappy bird!" He said, and everyone nodded in understandment **(A/N: Not a word, Whatever.)**

I chuckled slightly and he grinned back.

"Sorry, what did you say?" He asked, putting his phone on the table.

Gods he was so annoying.

"I asked, What are you doing here?" I answered annoyingly.

Thankfully, he wasn't offended. "Well, I was walking to my apartment and saw you sitting alone, so I decided to drop by." He answered, looking directly at me.

I just nodded and looked at his sea-green eyes. I swear I could just fall into them. Um what?

I didn't know if I was sweating or not, but it was getting really hot. I shrugged off my grey hoodie and put it on the back of the chair.

There was a really awkward silence for a while until He broke it.

"I really liked your preformance!" He said, trying to start a conversation.

"Thanks!" I said, smiling.

Holy crap, Percy Jackson just complimented me. What the heck.

My phone rang and I looked at it. "Guess who's late for dinner?" From my dad. I looked at the time. 7:13. How was it 7:13 already?

"Um I gotta go eat dinner." I said and stood up.

"Alright, see you later!" He said and waved.

**Percy's P.O.V**

I never really thought about this, but dang, Annabeth was pretty. Like REALLY pretty.

Sadly she had to go. "Uh I gotta go eat dinner." She said and stood up.

I nodded. "Alright, see ya later!" I said, waving. She went outside and ran. I turned around and Saw her hoodie standing there, on the chair. I grabbed it, and went outside.

"YOU LEFT YOUR HOODIE!" I screamed, but she didn't hear me cause she was too far away. Im just gonna give it to her tomorrow.

**Annabeth's P.O.V , NEXT MORNING**

I woke up and groaned. I took a shower and put my hair in its usual ponytail. I put on some shorts and a t-shirt and topped it off with converse.I went downstairs and ate and apple and slung my backpack on my shoulder and walked out to school.

**-At School-**

I walked to my locker and put my stuff in there. Then peoples talking died down. I turned around, And saw Percy walking down the hallway. Girls whispered saying "He's gonna talk to me!" and all that stuff. Girls pumped their chests out as he walked by. He scanned the hallway with his eyes until he met mine, then he just HAD to walk over to me.

"Hey." He said. Girls glared at me and everyone watched me. I blushed bright red.

"Uh, Hi" I said awkwardly. He opened his backpack and took out a hoodie. MY HOODIE.

"You left your hoodie at starbucks yesterday." He said and handed it to me.

I stared at it, Dumbfounded.

"Um... Thanks" I answered and took it.

He grinned and walked away. Everyone was still staring at me.

I just walked away awkwardly, on my way to the first class.

**-Later-**

Class went by super quick. It was already lunch time. Great!

I saw Thalia and my friends at our usual table and smiled at them. The smiled back and there was one more spot left, just for me. But then I walked past Nancy Bobofits table, They looked at me in disgust. Nancy and her group of "friends" we the school bullies. THey would make fun of everyone! Especially me, last year.

I got my lunch and started walking to my table. There was spaghetti, but it was cold and the meatballs were blue. Then I suddenly tumbled over, my lunch spilling all over my shirt. I instantly knew it was Nancy. Ugh.

Everyone was laughing except my friends, and Suprisingly Percy. He just looked disappointed. its weird.

"Sorry Annabeth! Didn't see you there! next time, WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" She cackled and high fived her friends. I pushed back my tears and ran out of the Lunch room, not wanting to come back.

**Percy's P.O.V**

I sat with my friends and munched on my blue cookies. Then Annabeth walked in, late. She smiled at her friends but then went by Nancy Bobofit. Nancy has this HUGE crush on me and won't stop flirting with me! its annoying!

Annabeth just glared at them and got her food. But she walked past Nancy again, and she put her foot out. Annabeth fell foward.

Why must Nancy be such a jerk? Annabeth blushed bright red and all her food was on her shirt and her face. Everyone laughed . Poor Annabeth.

She ran out of the Lunchroom. I stood up and put my cookie down. and lemme tell you this, I NEVER put my cookie down.

I ran after Annabeth, avoiding the stares.

* * *

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED! Honestly not the best chapter ever, sorry if it didn't meet your expectation.**

**Marvin said if she gets 30 reviews she will update!**

**Kay bai!**

**Peave out girl scout \/**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am really sorry guys but I am taking down Masked and redoing it! The reason? The chapters aren't that great, so I am gonna redo them and make them better for you guys! And I promise i'll make them a lot longer! Sorry Guys But don't worry! The new title will be Hidden. D; ;-; **


End file.
